The Spark in the Dark
by Rainero
Summary: Minerva goes on a mission but something happens to her. Followed by two people killed where she is. Erza, Lucy and Yukino go on this same mission to learn what happen and look for Minerva. What will happen while they are all in the same place? MIGHT put some creepypasta in here! I hope you enjoy this! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In the guild of Sabertooth Minerva was looking at the very high rank job requests. Her father told her that the only way she didn't have to go on another boring guild master meeting was if she took a high rank job. She personally much rather take a job than go to another meeting. Not too long after looking at the job board, there was a job request that caught her eye.

**Job: Go to the Castle of Ashillow, in the land of Sin.**

**Rank: TS Class**

**Reward: To be discussed with client.**

After reading the job request Minerva raised a brow. She had never seen a TS class of any sort in her life. She shrugged it off then turned to leave for the quest. She went to the train station and left to the land of Foire to head out to the land of Sin.

After a very long ride to the land of Sin, Minerva arrived to where she had to be. On the way to the land of Sin she couldn't help but wonder what the quest she accepted was going to be like. What really got to her was what the client had put as an award. She wondered if the mission was that bad and if they really were desperate about it.

'They were wise to ask a real guild to do this quest for them.'

She smiled to herself at her own thought then she arrived a small village. She wondered if it was a joke but didn't say anything. She saw a large post that had a map of the land of Sin on it and went to it.

As she looked at the map she saw that castle was located on the far left on the map. She saw that she would have to go through a large woods. She nodded then started to head out to the woods that lead to the castle that she had to be.

'At this rate I should start calculating how much this client is going to pay me.'

**1 hour later**

Minerva was still walking through the woods and she was starting to get annoyed at how far this place was. She soon heard something behind her and looked over her shoulder to see a man riding a chariot coming towards her.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?"

Minerva looked at him.

"Where is the castle of Ashillow?"

Minerva saw the man's eyes widen in fear then he looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have accepted a request that happened there and I am going to do it."

The man gave a nod.

"The place is a mystery to get to, but allow me to give you a ride there."

Minerva nodded then climbed into the wagon. The man went back to riding it to where he had to be. On the way there Minerva looked up at the sky then at the man.

"Is there something about the castle that made you nervous?"

The man tensed a little then he lowered his head.

"Yes but if I were to say a word to you I will be the one to suffer."

Minerva didn't get what he meant by that but she left it alone.

After a while they arrived to the castle of Ashillow. The man looked at Minerva.

"We're here."

Minerva got off the wagon and looked at the castle before her. It was extremely large with black stone walls. Not to mention how the sky looked, it was black with birds circling the tallest tower. Minerva smiled as she spoke.

"Thank you for the-"

She had stopped talking when she saw that the man who had given her a ride was gone without a trace.

Minerva shrugged it off and knocked on the large kingdom door.

It didn't take long for someone to answer. This person was a tall middle aged man that wore a dark brown suit and had gray hair that was combed back.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes. I accepted a job request to come here."

The man smiled.

"Ah, yes come right in."

The man ushered her into the castle then they left to an office room. Minerva saw that the room had two large chairs with a table in the center and there was a fire place before it. Minerva looked at the man who was pouring them some tea.

"I am Mr. Ash and you are?"

"Minerva Orlando."

"Well Ms. Orlando, I'll get straight to the point. I am a well known writer and just recently I came across this castle and the people in the village next to it told me that this place was filled with secrets and I wanted to write novel series of it. So far I have written one but I want to write more. I was hoping that you would stay in this castle for a week and when the week is over you would tell me what happened while you are here."

Minerva just looked at him.

"Are you saying this castle is haunted?"

"Well the villagers said it was but nothing happened since I was here."

Minerva gave a nod then Mr. Ash smiled at her.

"Well here's the key to the castle and enjoy yourself. We'll talk about your pay when the mission is over."

Minerva nodded then Mr. Ash left her lone in the castle.

Not too long after he left Minerva left the office room and began to explore the castle. She was impressed of it then she went to a large room and looked out the window. She saw how the sun was still up but she knew that it was late in the day so then she left to the kitchen.

When she got there she looked around to see what to have. As she was looking through the kitchen she blinked when she looked at her reflection that was on a small mirror and saw a figure standing behind her.

She looked aver her shoulder but saw no one there. She wondered what it was about but then she went back to making something for her to eat.

After she was done with her snack she looked up to see a set of knives that were neatly put in this wooden holder. She went to it and took out the largest knife that was in it. As she held it she saw that the knife had a flower design on it but as for the other knives, they were plain. Minerva just raised a brow then she left back upstairs to pick out her room that she would be staying in.

She went to the king chambers and was impressed on how it looked. She smiled at the sight of it then looked at the nightstand to see a book there. She frowned then sat on the side of the bed and picked up the book.

**The Young Man and the Dark Castle**

**Written by: Ash Cronix**

On the front of the book the cover showed a castle but behind was a young man with his face covered by his hair as he was looking at the castle with no expression on his face.

'I wonder if this story is even real.'

Minerva put the book down then left to the patio.

When she came back she blinked when she saw that the book was opened and the large knife was next to it. Minerva frowned as she put the book on the nightstand and took the large knife back to the kitchen. When she got there she saw that there was nothing off a she put the large knife back in it's place. When she was done she left back to the bed chambers to finish getting settled in.

'This is going to be a long week.'

**Later...**

Minerva was just getting done with learning where everything in the castle was. As she was heading back to the room she was staying in she smiled at a thought that came to her mind.

'A nice hot bath will help with my stress right now.'

She chuckled to herself then left to another hallway. When she got in there she smiled at the sight of the king's tub being more of a large indoor hot spring. She smiled at it then left to take her clothes off. When she was done she went into the hot tub. She moaned in pleasure of her being in the hot water.

"Oh, this is so nice."

She closed her eyes and relaxed in the hot water.

**10 minutes later...**

As Minerva was still in the hot water she couldn't help but think of how lovely it would be if could get a massage from someone. The next thing she knew was she felt a pair of hands just reach out and began to rub her shoulders.

The moment she felt those hands her eyes widened and she got away to see what it was that touched her.

There was no one.

'What was that just now?'

She stayed in the water for a few more minutes then she got out of the hot tub. She tried herself off then left back into the kings chambers.

When she got back to the chambers she got ready for bed. She saw that the book was still on the nightstand from where she left it before she left the large room before she left again. She climbed into the bed and began to sleep.

Minerva opened her eyes and saw that she was outside but she didn't understand how she got there. She looked behind her and saw that the castle was right behind her. She walked into the castle estate and saw that it looked the same as it did when she first went in. As she was walking through one of the long hallways. She saw that one of the doors was opened then she walked into it. She blinked when she saw that the room was plain with wooden floors and in the very back of it was a black wooden wardrobe. It was very tall and for its handles it had black coated fangs.

Minerva blinked then she went to it and opened it to see that it led to a large dark place. In the very center of it she saw light shining on something. It was a shadow like figure that was on their knees and had their back turned to Minerva. Minerva just looked at it then she heard them mumbling something.

_'I told them to stop...they didn't listen, so they earned it...now there is a new person I have to kill.'_

Minerva saw the shadow figure lift their head and looked over their shoulder to look at her. Minerva closed the wardrobe doors and used something to tie the doors together then she ran out of the room locking the door behind her.

She ran to another part of the estate that she was in. She hid in a different room in some kind of small hope that the shadow figure wouldn't find her.

'What was that thing?'

Just then she felt a drop on her shoulder then she looked up to see a message written in blood.

_Waking up won't save you from me._

Minerva felt her eyes widen.

"I couldn't even tell if this is a nightmare or not."

She ran out of the room and ran to the first floor when she got there she went to make herself something simple to eat. After she ate she wondered about what it was that was looking at her. As she thought about it she soon heard a faint whisper in the air.

_'They are all back...they are coming for you...when they find you...they will kill you...'_

Minerva ran out of there then ran to the tallest tower to hide from whatever it was that was starting to make her lose her mind when she got to it she ran to the top where an attic was. She hid in there to catch her breath but then she looked to see something. It was a thick black book that had the title written in large letters.

**Are You Afraid of the Dark?**

She just looked at it then she looked away.

"What is going on?"

The next thing Minerva knew she was pinned down to the wooden floor. She looked to see who it was and her eyes widen in horror when she saw that it was the shadow figure that was in the wardrobe. She began to struggle to break free but their grip was too strong for her to even budge then she heard them whisper in her ear.

"_Hush now... you're still sleeping..."_

With that everything went black for Minerva.

**AN: How is that for the first chapter? Let me know what you think and I will update soon! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a man named Claud that was walking with another man that was his escort to a castle like house that was alone in the woods of the land of Sin. As they were walking Claud looked at his escort who was being very quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sir, I have told you before that this house has not been used in 18 years. No one even comes near this scary place."

Claud chuckled at the man.

"Are you saying this place is haunted?"

"Yes sir."

"Well why don't we have a quick look around then."

They both began to walk around the place but they didn't see or hear anything that would be strange. As they were walking they went around a corner and saw that there was a dark hallway that had a door that lead to a room.

"Let's go check it out."

They both left to the end of the hall to the room. The room they walked into was a normal room, it had a bed in the corner,a desk against a walk, a walk in closet and curtains hanging covering a window.

Claud was kind of disappointed as he folded his arms.

"There's nothing in this place that is creepy."

"Sir we could keep looking around but there is no telling what we might run into. Let's just get out of here."

They both left the room and back into the hallway. They stopped in their tracks when they saw that there was a message written in blood on the wall.

**They are here**

The blood looked like it was fresh then Claud smiled.

"It would appear that we might see someone here in this place after all."

The escort was shivering in his feet out of being scared then Claud walked on ahead without him.

Claud was getting his hopes up in seeing whoever wrote the bloody message. When he first walked into the place the message wasn't there but now that it was just written he wanted to know more . He got to another room and spoke.

"I can't wait any longer. I want to see more, don't you?"

There was no response then he saw that his escort wasn't around then he opened the door and saw that his escort was lying dead on the floor covered in blood. Claud was in shock and walked past the bloody body and went to the end of the hall.

He ran to the room that he and his escort were last inside of together. He locked the door then turned around only to be greeted with something real shocking.

Inside of the room wasn't a bed, it was a black coffin that had a silver bat crest on the top where the head was. Claud stared at the coffin in shock and in excitement.

"I don't believe it. There's a coffin in the bedroom."

He went closer to it then stopped when he began to hear a child's voice echo through the air.

"_1, 2 they're coming for you. 3, 4 run for the door. 5, 6 they are real not just myths. 7, 8 it's too late. 9, 10 you're in your coffin."_

Just then Claud looked back at the coffin and saw that it was still closed. He stared in shock then looked behind him to see a young woman in the doorway facing him.

She had cream tanned skin and bandage wrappings around her eyes. She had long silk raven hair that hung to her lower back. On either side of her head she had braid that hung to her upper back and two strands of hair framing her face. She wore a no sleeve black top that was from her neck to her ribs, covering her breasts. And she wore a long black skirt with black leather pants going with it. On both arms she wore very dark gray gloves that went up to her biceps and she wore black heeled boots. Around her neck she had dark silver fur that was like a feather boa but more of a fur collar.

"Who is there?"

She took a step closer and Claud took a step back but he wasn't too worried since the young woman couldn't see. He was being very quiet as he walked passed her as she walked towards the coffin.

"Is anyone here?" She asked.

Claud didn't answer but then he froze in horror as she turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked again.

Claud didn't say anything then he slid out of the room and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, just to get away from the blind young woman.

When he got to a different hallway he began to pant to catch his breath.

"Who is that girl? There's no way she would have been the one to write the bloody message."

"Sir, are you alright?"

Claud looked behind him and saw that the girl was standing right behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"You can just call me Night."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Do you live here alone?"

"No."

"Then why did you...?"

"I only woke up because you were in my room."

Claud was calm now then he sat down.

"I was wondering, by any chance what are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll kill you."

"Who's they?"

She pointed and Claud looked behind him to see two young men looking at him.

The young man on the left had pale skin and crystal brown eyes. He had long silver messy hair the hung to his mid back and a few bangs that covered his forehead. He wore a black long sleeve jacket that had a dark silver fur collar. He wore white shorts that were attached to black baggy pants that covered his feet. On his hood were dark silver bunny ears based on by the expression on his face he looked kind of angry.

The other young man that was next to him had fair skin and blood red eyes. He had long black spiky hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a black long sleeve jacket that had a large collar that covered half of his face. His jacket was left open from the ribs allowing his stone hard abs to show. He wore dark red pants that had a black skull on both thighs and he wore black leather boots.

Claud stared in fear as he looked at the two young men and at the girl that was still there. Just then he heard a new male voice and looked to see another young man come out of the shadows.

This young man had light tanned skin and marble black eyes as if he was a black mamba snake. His hair was black but it was messy on top while that rest hung neatly down to his mid back. He wore a black poncho that hung to his ribs allowing his stone hard abs to show and along with the poncho he wore a black scarf around his neck. He wore loose dark gray pants that had a black dragon drawing coiled around on both legs. He also wore black toe pointed boots.

"You came into our home that's very rude of you."

Claud was cornered by the four of them against a wall.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The young man with the rabbit ears replied.

"What we are famous for doing to our prey, killing them."

Their shadows covered him and Claud began to beg for his life.

"No! Please! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When they were done killing Claud, Night turned her head to face the others.

"Do you think we have anger problems just because we killed someone without questions?"

The rabbit hooded young man was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and was holding the head of Claud.

"I wouldn't say anger problems. It's just infuriating that people would just step foot into our home as if it were theirs."

The young man with the large collar covering his face just shook his head then the black marbled eye young man looked away.

"Let's inform the boss about this."

Just then all four of them heard a new voice.

"I already know what had happened."

They all turned to face the new person that came into the room.

The new person that came to join them had pale white skin and crystal gray eyes. He had long messy hair that hung to his calves and some hair that covered his eyes. On the left it was white and the right it was black. He was very well built with a lot of muscle. He wore long black baggy pants and he wore black boots.

"I don't blame you for what you did to these two men but please keep in mind that it isn't easy hiding bodies all over the place."

The rabbit man looked at him.

"Should I hang their bodies?"

Their leader had a sad smile on his face.

"You may as well."

"Please don't get seen by others."

"I won't."

They all left out of the house to go to other places leaving their leader alone to think in his home. The leader lowered his head and closed his eyes.

'Will this nightmare ever end?'


	3. Chapter 3

It was the month of October in the land of Foire. Everyone was getting ready for the month of fear, among them were Lucy and Yukino. They were both in a book store looking for a series worth of real horror stories that have happened. As they were looking on the shelves Lucy spotted a thick white book with Bold black writing on it.

**Are You Afraid of the Dark?**

**Real Horror Stories**

"Yukino, I found one."

Yukino came to her and they both looked at the book. Besides the title writing in bold black letters, there were photos of monsters and killers on cover of the book.

Yukino smiled as she nodded.

"This book would be perfect for the month."

Lucy smiled as well.

"It looks like it'll be fun to read. I can't wait to start reading it."

"Same here."

The two girls got the book and left to Lucy's apartment. For Lucy, she was happy because none of her team members barged into her home so she was relieved about it. As Lucy was putting her keys on her desk, Yukino opened the book and was on the Table of Contents.

**Table of Contents**

**1. Scary stories**

**Haunted Houses**

**Woods**

**Hospitals**

**Castles**

**Bridges**

**Cemeteries**

**2. Halloween Monsters**

**Dolls**

**Dogs**

**Ghosts**

**Snakes**

**3. Killers**

**Bloody Fountain**

**Moon**

**Eclipse **

**Rexanare**

**4. Games**

**Bloody Fountain**

**May I come in?**

**Night Tag**

**Hide and Seek**

After looking at the Table of Contents Yukino looked at Lucy.

"So Lucy, what kind of story should we read about first?"

Lucy looked at the list then thought about it.

"Alright, I want to read about one of the killers. Are there any young teen male killers in the book?"

Yukino nodded.

"Yes, it says here that her name is Nightess and she is the Number One teen female killer in this book and in history."

Lucy looked away in thought.

"I wonder what he did to people. Turn to his story and maybe we'll find out."

Yukino nodded then she turned to the page of the worst male killer in history was located. When she got to the page the first page had a man with his back turn but he was looking to the side at the moon that was in a corner.

Yukino and Lucy began to read the short life summary that talked about the killer.

**Nightess is a young woman that was the only surviving child of her father. She grew up wanting nothing to do with others until she was 14 years old. It is believed that when she had shown her face to other people, they all became in fear of her because of how she looked. Whoever saw her never lived after one week had passed. Whoever was told what she looked like suffered the same fate as the person who saw her. It is believed that tourist would visit her home, the Requiem Tower, but all who enter are never heard from again.**

Lucy and Yukino just stared at the book then Yukino looked at Lucy who was smiling nervously at her.

"I have a feeling that she must have been very creepy looking if no one was allowed to live just because they saw her."

Yukino nodded in agreement then she turned back to the page of Contents. As they were both looking at the page Yukino picked out the next name.

"Let's read about Rexanare."

"Alright."

They turned to a new part of the book.

On this page there it was night time and there was light figure of a person that had big ears pointing upward.

**Rexanare a.k.a the 'Jackrabbit of Fear', known to be a young teenage man that wears a cloak with rabbit ears. He is known to kill anyone that comes near his home that is right next to the Gallo Bridge. Whoever goes to that bridge and stays more than 30 minutes will be killed. It is said that victims of this killer are hanging from the bridge. There has been no recording of anyone escaping the Jackrabbit of Fear.**

Yukino gulped and Lucy Smiled nervously.

"U-Um l-let's read two more about these creepy people then that will be all for the day."

"O-Okay."

They agreed to read about the Twilight Boy. When they got to the page of the Twilight Boy they saw that it was a black picture that had a young man sitting down on top of a stone head and was holding large synth.

**Eclipse, well known as the Boy of the Twilight. Rumor has it that since his birth Eclipse had completely black eyes that made him look like a ghost. It is said that his spirit would be seen during the night at a cemetery at black statue and whoever makes an ill comment about the statue is killed in the middle of the night.**

Lucy and Yukino then turned to another highly well known killer that was known as the Puppet Master. On this page it only showed a doll standing but there was a shadow of a man against the wall holding large knife in their hand.

**Phayto known as the Puppet Master, is known to stalk people and find a way to brainwash his victims by controlling them like puppets. When he has succeeded all of his victims are turned into doll with their souls forever sealed within them. He is known to be anywhere to capture a new doll.**

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Lucy and Yukino jumped grasping onto each other and looked at the door while shaking in fear. They got their keys and went to the door. The two stellar mages opened the door only to see...

**AN: How was that for the third chapter? I hope I did well, please let me know and I will update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Yukino got their keys and went to open the door. When they got to the door. They opened it only to Erza looking at them. Lucy and Yukino were so happy to see that it was Erza and put their keys away. After doing that Erza was the first to talk.

"What's wrong with you two? You both look like you have seen a ghost."

Lucy shook her head and so did Yukino.

"No we just got here after looking at a few scary books at a store."

Lucy looked at Erza.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza smiled.

"Well, I just got a request to look for Minerva. She went on a quest and it has been almost two weeks since she had left It also turns out that it's right next to a place where two others were just killed."

Yukino blinked.

"Where?"

Erza looked at her as she pulled out a paper that had the job request on it.

"We have to go to this place."

Yukino and Lucy looked at the paper and silently read it.

**Job Request: Murder Investigation**

**Person killed: Claud and a worker by mysterious killer**

**Place of Crime: Havocland Ashillow Estate, Land of Sin.**

**Request time: One to Two weeks**

**Reward: 1 million Jewels**

**Rank: TS-class**

After reading it Lucy had her bag packed and was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go."

Yukino felt that something wasn't right but she didn't say anything. All three of them left to their mission.

**On the train**

As they were riding on the train Lucy that that she should ask.

"Erza, how come you wanted Yukino and I to come along?"

Erza smiled at her.

"You two were the only ones that weren't busy with anything else and I felt that I would need the help so I went ahead and asked you both to join me."

Yukino on the other hand was looking at the job request. So many things were going on in her mind but she wondered mostly about two things. One was what happened to Minerva and the other was about the job request.

"Even for a TS-class?"

Erza nodded.

"I also figured that you both should get out more on this rank level."

Lucy smiled as she looked at the request.

"I wonder what all we'll be doing. By the looks of it we're just going to investigate and search for Minerva."

Erza nodded.

As they sat in silence then about an hour later screams were heard on the one of the carts behind theirs.

Erzaa was wondering what it was so then she stood up and went to see what the problem was, the others followed her. They were soon greeted by men and women screaming as they were trying to get away from something. Erza blinked then looked down to see all sorts of snakes.

"How did this happen?!"

Erza got her swords then she looked at Lucy and Yukino.

"Get the passengers to a safer cart!"

Lucy and Yukino rushed to the other passengers, being careful not to get in Erza's way or get bit by the snakes that were all over the place.

Erza was fighting the snakes then she heard one of the workers on the train telling people to move forward. The people rushed out of the cart then Yukino looked over her shoulder at Erza, who was still fending off the snakes. Yukino looked down and saw a snake was slithering up to Erzaa from behind her.

"Erza, behind you!"

Erza had heard the warning and looked at the snake that was coming to her but she swung her sword and the snake slithered away.

"Thanks Yukino!"

Erza rushed back into fighting the snakes off but looked around her to see the snakes leaving. Erza just stared then she noticed that the lighting was getting darker. She looked up and saw a full grown anaconda inside of the light and was both in shock. Erza got out of the way when she saw the anaconda fall out of the light and it began to approach her.

It struck, hitting Erza away then she was grabbed by the large snake.

The snake began to squeeze her and Erza was grunting in pain. Erza grunted in more pain as the giant snake squeezed her more. Yukino got out one of her keys and summoned Libra.

"Gates of the Scales: Libra!"

Libra appeared then Yukino made her command.

"Libra use gravity on that snake!"

Libra nodded then charged at the giant snake that was still squeezing Minerva.

Libra got her gravity magic activated and the anaconda was forced down to the ground. The weight on the snake was so much that it released Erza. Lucy pulled out one of her gate keys as well.

"Gate of the Lion: Loke!"

Loke came out and picked up Erza. After that happened Yukino and Lucy joined them. They all got off that cart and went back to their own. Loke layed Erza on one of the seats, leaving her with Yukino and Lucy. Loke on the other hand got Erza's sword then ran back to where the two carts were connected and broke the chains that had the two carts connected.

When he was done he vanished.

Lucy saw that Erza was breathing a little heavy then she went to Erza. Lucy leaned closer and checked her pulse. She felt one but she knew that Erza didn't have long. She didn't even see what the snake looked like that squeezed her so bad. Lucy then got an idea as she looked at her keys.

"I might be able to prolong her time with Horologium."

Yukino had Erza in her arms and she looked at Lucy while she nodded.

"Please get him here."

Lucy summoned her clock spirit and they placed a passed out Erza into the clock.

They both looked at Erza who was inside of the clock spirit, both stellar mages were having the same thought as the other.

'Please be alright. We're going to get you help just hold on.'

**AN: Well there's Chapter 4, I hope that I am doing a good job so far with this fanfic. I will try to have a chapter as much as I can for this month. If there's anything you guys and ladies would like to read extra, feel free to let me know and I will do it. Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour had passed they got off the train and Horologium vanished. Lucy and Yukino picked Erza up and carried her with her arms over their shoulders. They noticed that Erza looked kind of pale then Yukino looked at the other stellar mage.

"We have to find help and fast, otherwise she won't make it."

Both of them rushed to get Erza to safety then to their luck, a woman came to them and began to give Erza anti venom. As she was doing that Lucy looked at the village around them.

"What is this place?"

The woman looked at her.

"This place is the main home of all of the horror stories that are passed through the world."

Yukino blinked then Lucy frowned looking around. She could tell that it would make sense because some of the homes looked very old, like an old west home.

Erza woke up and looked at the woman.

"We were given a job request to investigate the Havocland Ashillow Estate that is in this land. Where would it be?"

The woman looked at Erza as if she was crazy about something.

"Are you serious? You all are going into that haunted place?"

Lucy shivered in her spot.

"What's scary about that Estate?"

"The Estate is more of a dark castle. All who dare enter into that place will never heard from again."

Erza looked at the woman.

"We're going to go there. Where can we find the estate?"

The woman looked at the ground.

"The Havocland Estate is a mystery to find. First you would go to those field of trees and on the left of the very tree that is next to the center there is a willow tree with a crest of two scynthes. The crest is a door and you will go into it and when you come out you will be surrounded in a thick fog. Do your best to stay on the path as you walk through the Hills of Silence, then you will see the Thorn woods. After you pass the Thorn woods you will see the large Castle Estate that you were looking for."

Erza nodded then all three of them headed to the field of red wood trees. It didn't take long for them to find the Willow tree then they went through the door.

As they were in the dark Erza spoke.

"Does anyone have a compass or anything so that we don't get lost?"

Lucy smiled.

"I do."

"Alright when we get out, summon them."

When they got out of the tree, they were amazed at the thickness of the fog was. It was so thick that none of them could see was in front of them by three feet.

After a short silence Erza spoke.

"Wow this is thick."

The others agreed then Lucy summoned her compass spirit and then they did their best to follow the spirit by going north. As they coming to the next place, the compass spirit was gone. All three of them looked up at the large wall of large thorns and Lucy blinked.

"I wonder how we're going to get across without touching those."

Yukino opened her bag and pulled out the book that she and Lucy were looking at before they left on this quest. Lucy looked at her in shock.

"You brought the book along with you?!"

Yukino nodded then turned to the page that had the list of woods.

"We should have a look at this before we do anything."

They agreed then looked at the small list of woods that were on the page.

**Thorn wood**

**Grave wood**

**Red wood**

**Black wood**

**Thorn wood: Is the path of the North entrance to into into the Havocland Castle Estate. The only way to pass through the Thorn wood is to go through the woods without touching the thorns. Those who touch the thorn will get caught and will be come part of the thorns surrounding the woods.**

After reading that the three of them looked at the thorns and it didn't take long for them to see a few thorn branches that looked like faces. Lucy shivered then looked away.

"As if that wasn't bad enough to know."

Erza smiled as she hugged Yukino's head to her breast that was covered in armor.

"Well done, Yukino."

Yukino nodded letting out a small whimper from getting her face slammed into a breast plate from Erza.

They went up to the wall of large thorns then Lucy went first through a hole that looked promising. After crawling through it she looked to see that there was more space. She looked back at the others and had her hand out.

"Alright, there's enough room."

Yukino went next and Lucy assisted her. After making it through Lucy and Yukino helped Erza then the pattern continued a few more times then they were done.

After getting through the Thorn woods they approached the Hills of Silence. As they were walking they were impressed of how silent everything was, in fact they didn't even hear of feel wind blowing. Lucy looked around then she looked at Yukino who was reading about the Hills of Silence.

It turned out that the Hills of Silence was a landscape where nothing, not even breathing could be heard. Whoever dared made a sound would bleed from every hole in their body until they died. The only way to avoid such a messy death was to stay quiet then they would have to cross through the hills.

All three of them just power walked without any problem.

After a while they finally made it to the Havocland Ashillow Castle Estate. Just the sight of it looked creepy because the walls were black and the sky above it were black clouds with crows circling around it. Erza looked at the other mages that were with her.

"Alright, let's go inside."

They nodded then walked in to the place.

When they got inside they began to walk around to try to get used to the place, to learn where everything was. They were impressed on how neat everything was in its proper place of the living room and in the kitchen.

Erza and Lucy both left up to the stairs while Yukino stayed downstairs. Yukino wasn't sure why but she couldn't help but think about Minerva. That rarely happened and the main reason is that Minerva was kind of scary not to mention the look Minerva would give her that was quite unnerving. Though Fairy Tail had returned to have the title strongest guild all over again Yukino had noticed a change of heart in Minerva but she never said anything. Since then she noticed a change in Minerva she would catch Minerva staring at her.

Yukino looked over her shoulder to see Erza had came down to check on her.

"Is something wrong Yukino?"

Yukino just looked at redhaired mage then spoke.

"I should head upstairs so that we can stay together and get some rest. I have no idea how long we have been traveling to get here."

Erza agreed then she followed Yukino up the stairs.

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"The book you were reading through, what kind of book is it?"

"It's all the horror stories that happened in real life."

Erza looked away.

"I want to read it."

Yukino blinked but didn't say anything. When they got to a room Yukino climbed into one of the beds. In the room that they were both in there were three beds. Yukino looked at the wall but she couldn't help but think about Minerva as she was laying on the bed.

'Would I ever see her again?'

She was aware that in the past since she had joined Sabertooth, she had known Minerva did lust after her and tried to claim her for herself but thanks to having the Exceeds with the Twin Dragon Slayers, alone time was kind of impossible.

'Maybe if I do see her again, I will make sure not to be alone.'

After the thought Yukino soon was deep in her sleep.

**AN: Alright Chapter 5 is done! I hope all of you are liking the story so far and I will be adding more and hopefully more detail to the fanfic. Take Care!**


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva opened her eyes and sat up to find herself in the room that she had been sleeping in.

"What was that? Was that dream or did it really happen just now?"

She looked over at the nightstand to see the book that had a large castle being watched by someone. She picked it up and opened it.

"This book is about monsters that were created."

She continued to skim through the pages then she stopped on one page that had a message written in it.

_Whatever you do, do not sleep, do not make a sound and most importantly, do not let them see you. Let the games begin._

Minerva just closed the book and looked out of the window.

'What does that mean?'

She just shrugged and left out of the room and went to the first floor. As she was walking she heard a crushing sound under her.

'Another floor?'

Minerva went to look for a way to go down then she found one that was in the meeting room. She smiled at the thought that the mission wasn't going to be a waste after all. She soon arrived to the lower floor and was impressed. In this room she assumed it was the basement because she saw some odd looking statues of monsters and beasts all over the place of many sizes. One beast was of a large demon cat.

Minerva walked further into the basement then she stopped and looked around. It wasn't dark in there but outside it was. Minerva frowned as she looked around the basement on where she was and spoke.

"You may as well show yourself because if I find you, you'll regret it."

Just then Minerva saw a little girl coming out of her hiding spot. The girl had long silk black hair that were joined by two buns and she had dark green eyes. She wore a dark blue no sleeve Chinese dress that was long but had a slit on both sides going to the hips and she wore light blue pants to go with the dress.

Minerva blinked at the fact that this little girl who she she assumed was either 12 or 13 years old looked just like her.

Minerva closed her eyes as she placed a hand on her hip.

Without any warning the girl ran to her and clung onto her as if her life depended on it. Minerva just looked at the girl then she frowned a little as she gently pushed the girl away from her.

"Don't just grab onto me like that."

The girl looked at the floor then Minerva turned to leave.

"Come on kid, we better get you to a safer place."

The girl went with Minerva up to the upper floors. As she followed she didn't say anything to Minerva. Minerva normally didn't mind there being peace and quiet but since it was a mission she wanted to know why the girl was here in this place.

When they got to the entrance floor Minerva looked at the girl. She had the girl to sit down on a chair then placed a hand on her hip.

"Now tell me who you are and what happened to this castle."

"..."

Minerva frowned at the girl.

"It's either you tell me or I'll make you go outside and stay there until you want to talk."

The girl looked up at Minerva with fear in her eyes. Minerva didn't seem to be bothered by that, it wasn't surprising since the way she was raised she was taught not to show any signs of weakness. Even if it wasn't her but rather someone else or a child she didn't care. She knew that she took up that much from her father.

"So you won't tell me then, that's fine."

Minerva began to walk away to take the girl outside but then she stopped when she felt a hand grab onto her. Minerva stopped walking then frowned as she looked at the little girl. She saw the girl cautiously wrap her arms around her waist then Minerva scolded her.

"What did I say about grabbing onto me?"

"..."

Minerva looked at the girl.

"Maybe I should just put you out of your misery."

Minerva had her hand coated in her magic and lifted it up to strike but stopped for some reason when she heard something upstairs. She frowned and roughly pushed the girl off of her causing the girl to fall back. Minerva ignored the girl's staring and went to the upper floor.

When she got to the room she had heard the crashing sound from she saw that the room was filled with dolls. Minerva just looked at the dolls then looked over at the sliding door to see that one doll was being hanged and there was blade through it.

Minerva blinked then went to the doll only to see a note written on it and read it.

_Beware of what is near_

_Within you, is fear_

_For claws and fangs are sharp_

_Time will stop your heart_

Minerva just stared at the note.

"What does that mean?"

She frowned then heard movement behind her and looked to see that all the dolls had come to life and were holding large knives and other sharp weapons. They were all coming to her then Minerva pulled the large knife that was in the hanging doll out.

"I'm not running away from a little challenge from a little doll army. Let's play a game of Child's Play."

With that Minerva began to slice the dolls up. She was expecting the dolls to simply break apart but instead the dolls were like human flesh. After destroying them Minerva went back to the entrance floor and saw that girl was still there and was looking at her. Minerva raised a brow in question at the girl.

"Why are you still here, little girl?"

The girl didn't say anything but she looked up at Minerva only to be slapped in the face. She looked at Minerva who didn't seem to have a problem with doing that to her then the girl placed a hand on her stinging cheek. Minerva frowned at her.

"I would just leave you outside but since I need to know what is going on in this place, I'm going to let you stick around."

The girl almost smiled but was glad she didn't when Minerva's scolding face was inches from hers.

"But let's get something straight, I'm not babysitting you, got it?"

The girl nodded then they both left to the upper floor where the bed rooms were. Minerva was in one room while the girl was in another. Minerva didn't mind about having the girl to sleep alone then she went to sleep.

'One thing after another.'

As for the girl she tried to be brave and went to sleep.

**Next morning**

The next morning the girl woke up early. She sat up on the bed she was laying on but then nearly jumped when she saw Minerva sitting in a chair looking at her.

"You finally woke up."

The girl was a little scared but then she looked away. Minerva stood up then headed for the door. She stopped at the doorway and the girl looked at her.

"Alright get ready kid. You have 30 minutes to do what you need to do. When I come back you better be ready to leave because you're not coming back to this place."

Minerva left the room closing the door. The girl got off the bed and began to get ready.

For Minerva as she was getting ready she wondered how come the girl never said anything to her.

'I will get her to talk to me by the time we get back to Sabertooth. A brat like her wouldn't last long if she stayed quiet.'

After 30 minutes passed Minerva went to the room that the girl was in. she opened the door and saw that the girl wasn't in there.

"Where is she?!"

Minerva went look for her but soon found her in a room looking at a family portrait. The girl blinked then looked over her shoulder to see Minerva glaring at her.

"You little brat!"

Minerva went to the girl and slapped the portrait out of her hand then grabbed her roughly by the arm pulling her out of the room.

"You left the room and I had to come look for you. So you can forget about having breakfast for running off like that. We're leaving now!"

The girl still stayed quiet as she was being pulled out of the room. She didn't even wince or cringe at the firm Minerva had on her arm. She didn't fight with Minerva nor did she want to.

Minerva took the girl out of the castle and they both were walking through the gate. As they were leaving the girl looked over her shoulder at the castle as it became further and further from her. She lowered her gaze and went with Minerva to the small town.

Before they reached the town Minerva grabbed the girl by her jawline and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Kid, I'm only going to tell you this once. If you say one word about those dolls I had to fight or this mansion to anyone I will personally make you suffer by my hand, am I clear?"

"..."

"Am I clear?!"

That alone made the girl flinch then they went to the town.

**At the manor**

There was movement on the very top floor of the manor. The movement scattered around and the movement were blood thirsty hounds. There were only a few of them then one of the hounds snarled as it went into one of the room but then it stopped when other hounds came into the same room.

The hounds then left the room and went sniffing around the manor. The leader of the hound pack then lifted its head and howled. It was soon joined by the other hounds that were with it.

**AN: Alright Chapter 6 is done! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I will continue to update. Also, thoughts or requests for this story are welcomed! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Minerva and the little girl arrived in the small town Minerva felt her eyes widen in horror when she saw that the small town had been destroyed. As she looked around to see if she could find anyone the girl followed along with her. Minerva was the main one who seemed to be nervous as she looked around the place.

"Where is...everyone?"

She looked at the girl who still had her head down not talking to her then Minerva went to her.

"Kid, do you know anything that is going on right here in this place?"

"..."

Minerva frowned.

"What would it take for you to talk to me?"

"..."

Minerva gave up and turned her back.

"You can't stay quiet for long."

"..."

Minerva felt her brow twitch then she walked on, leaving the girl behind her.

The girl still didn't say anything then she looked away. Minerva frowned at the thought that this girl wasn't going to talk to her then she closed her eyes.

"I feel that you're mocking me with silence."

"..."

As they walked in an awkward silence through the destroyed town Minerva would glance behind her at the girl who still had her head down.

Minerva just ignored the girl but not too long after walking Minerva noticed that something was off then she looked behind her to see that the girl wasn't there. Now Minerva was even more annoyed than she was before.

"Now what? Where did the girl go now?"

Just then Minerva saw the girl running but she seemed to be running from something. Minerva roughly grabbed the girl, stopping her and glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

The girl flinched then they both heard laughter. They both looked to see someone coming into the cart they were in. It was a young man that had long wild black hair and wore brown loose baggy fighting pants. He had dark blue eyes and smiled showing his sharp teeth. He had a long black wolf tail and on his biceps and the left side of his chest were stitch like scars.

"Well, well look what we have here. It would appear that the little girl was here with you after all."

Minerva pulled large knife out of her spatial magic.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The young man laughed again then smiled.

"The name is Phaxon, The Demon Hound. I'm here to get the girl you have next to you."

Minerva frowned at him as he went on.

"You should put that knife away, somebody could get hurt very badly."

Minerva smirked.

"Oh please... the only person that will get hurt is you."

Phaxon snickered.

"Is that so? In that case, I should tell ya this now. You're out numbered, look around you."

Minerva looked around and saw a few others like Phaxon then Phaxon smiled at her.

"How about this, if you give us the girl, we'll let you go without any harm done to you."

Minerva still had the dagger out as she looked at Phaxon.

"Hey kid, get out of here. You'll get in the way."

The girl did as she was told. Phaxon smiled, not surprised one bit.

"I didn't think the kid would listen to you. I'm just being a good guy here, if you haven't noticed."

"Then you wouldn't have tried to put a threat on that brat."

Phaxon just raised a brow.

"Why is she even with you? It's clear you two don't like each other."

Minerva smirked.

"This talk is boring to me, let's just fight so that I can take the girl where she has to be."

"If that's the case, let's do this!"

He charged at her and Minerva began to fight him in a hand to hand fight. It was more of a sword fight for her while he was using his claws to attack. As she was fighting him Phaxon jumped into the air.

"Not bad, for a girl but can you handle this? HOUND CLAW!"

His claws extended cutting Minerva at her arm. She didn't drop the knife but then she looked up to see that Phaxon was chuckling at her.

"Aw did I scratch too deep into you? Don't worry, I'll take your arm off next."

Minerva dodged his next attack and kicked him in the head very hard then she ran out of there. She had to run as fast as she could when she got the little girl and ran to hide behind one of the large trees that were in the woods.

**In the twon**

Phaxon on the other hand got back up on his feet.

"This female is fun! Come on boys, let's get her!"

They all transformed into their hound forms and ran after Minerva.

**In the woods**

Minerva and the girl were still walking together with Minerva leading. The girl looked up at Minerva and she saw that Minerva's arm was wounded with blood dripping. The girl went to Minerva and gently tapped her which earned her a glare.

"What is it?"

The girl pointed behind them and Minerva looked only to see that she left a trail of blood.

'Damn it...'

She blinked and looked down to see that the girl had reached to grab her arm. Minerva slapped her hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

The girl looked away with sad eyes and Minerva went on walking. After taking a few more steps Minerva dropped to one knee while she still held her wounded arm.

She then looked to see the girl standing next to her.

"What do you want?"

The girl kneeled down as well then she used some kind of healing magic.

When the girl was done Minerva just looked at her arm then she looked at the girl who was looking away at the ground.

Minerva frowned as she stood up.

"Let's go. We would have to go somewhere else to get to safety from those dogs."

The girl remained quiet and went with Minerva.

After a couple of hours passed Minerva and the girl both found themselves at the gate of the castle. At first Minerva was angry about it but she just brushed it off and they went inside. She looked at the girl who still had not said one word to her.

Minerva just ignored the girl as they walked on.

'At some point this kid will have to say something to me.'

Minerva and the little girl went to a room that was large that had a large bed and a large wardrobe. When Minerva saw the wardrobe she remembered something.

'That dream I had, is it real?'

She went to the wardrobe and opened it.

She saw that there were only large coats of all sorts in there then she raised a brow.

"...I guess not."

Not too long after that Minerva and the little girl heard doors being slammed from down the hall. Minerva grabbed the girl and pulled her into the wardrobe. She had it just a creak open to see what it was that had been slamming the doors.

She soon got her answer when she saw a the door to the room open and revealed a young man.

The young man had fair skin and spiky dark brown hair that hung to his shoulders. He wore loose black pants and black forearm bands. He wore a black eye patch that had a scar under it horizontally. He also had a large stitch like scar on the left side of his chest. He had dark red eyes and he wore black shoes.

He was looking around the room while talking.

"I know you're in here, my little prey. Make it easy on yourself and just come out."

Minerva and the girl both remained silent. Minerva was mentally praying that this person wouldn't open the wardrobe but then she figured he would since he had looked in the other closet, under the two beds and now he was approaching the wardrobe that they were in.

When the young man got to the wardrobe he was about to open it but then someone else came into the room.

The new person had pale white skin and long messy black hair that hung to his mid back. Some of his hair covered his eyes that were wrapped up in bandages. He wore a white hoodie and black pants. He wore black shoes and he had on black gloves.

"Come on, everyone is gathering for the meeting now."

"Alright then."

Both young men left out of the room closing the door behind them. Minerva didn't move for a little bit then she closed her eyes.

'That was so close, I better find a way to get this kid out of here.'

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 7 for you! I hope that you like where this story is going and I will continue to update! Until then!**


End file.
